The Multiversal Tea Association
The Multiversal Tea Association, sometimes referred to as The Multiverse Tea Society or simply the Tea Party, is a faction dedicated to not to some higher ideal or grasps at political power. It is a faction dedicated to sociopaths, hedonists, and hunters who take pleasure in doing what they want with no care for the consequences it brings. They, however, hide this behind the guise of a mere culture club. In the Association, everyone’s word is equal though seeing as how Esdeath, Bernkastel, and Falk Seelenfreund all have started up the faction and tend to be the driving force for the actions the faction takes, most just see them as leaders of the faction and let them handle the technicalities and planning. History It all started when Esdeath attacked Bernkastel on the Moon for no really good reason whatsoever other than to test out her now subdued strength due to the multiversal drain. Bernkastel was also dealing with her distinct drop in power, but even so the fight escalated into one that heavily desecrated some ruins on the moon and caused all of their followers to get involved. The two were content with each other’s display of power and proceeded to go out with all their followers to Deadpool and Dante’s, where Esdeath and Bernkastel discussed a partnership what would soon become the faction. Later on, Falk was tracking some beasts on Sanctuary only to find his prey already slaughtered by Esdeath who was enjoying in a sporting hunt herself. Again, their encounter led to a clash like how all good friendships begin, but upon being hit with a particularly crippling attack after putting up a good fight against Falk she found herself impressed by the bestial determination the man had. She had decided to try and recruit the man himself for the goal her and Bernkastel had in mind, and with the promise of strong prey to hunt, Falk had tagged along with Esdeath and returned back to the Moon. In the meantime, thanks to Bernkastel’s start to infamy in the multiverse with such things like breaking into the Wing of Daybreak and causing trouble solely out of boredom, she came into contact with Yuka and by extension, Mima. It led to Mima more or less offering a particular home for the faction; a floating mansion capable of interstellar travel by way of magic. When Esdeath returned with Falk, they met up with Bernkastel and wasted no time getting themselves registered with the Shy Guys as a simple culture club with their new home in mind. The registration went off without a hitch, and after the three of them had a formal meeting with Mima at the mansion, they were free to use it as they please. At this time Falk also implanted the first lantern in the multiverse that would allow members of the faction to enter the Hunter’s Dream, a sort of limbo that could only be reached by these lanterns and thus the perfect place for the faction to hide their true face. Soon afterwards, the faction threw a soiree and invited many prospective members to the mansion based off rumors, infamy, and general lucky guesses on the part of the three heads. While some of course did not show, several did. These people included Nui Harime, Chara, and Genocider Syo. Involvement Objective The Association seems to hold no objective beyond providing their members an enjoyable environment in which they can kindly reach out and get assistance in matters they’d like to move forward with. Should such matters be mass murder, subjugation of entire groups of people, or a pleasant conversation, the Association provides. An ensured retreat is always provided to the members, and due to this it only allows inside the most appropriate and exclusives castes of multiverse society into their ranks. Headquarters The headquarters of the faction is a singular but large mansion placed on a floating piece of Earth capable of traveling through space by means of magical wards. This mansion is creatively called “The Mansion.” It holds enough rooms for any of the members who wish to stay as well as servants to make said stay pleasurable. It seems to hold no security whatsoever, but the help as well members of the faction themselves tend to assume they can handle whatever comes their way. Deep inside The Mansion, however, is a secret not well-known outside the faction. A singular lantern holds passage into what is known as The Hunter’s Dream, a sort of limbo that the faction uses as a place to keep all of their more immoral actions behind closed doors. Being what seems to be a large, rocky pillar in a gray and foggy world surrounded by similar pillars, it holds a singular house with a pleasant garden that serves as center for storage as well as strategy for the faction. Members * General Esdeath (Founder) * Bernkastel (Founder) * Falk Seleenfreund (Founder) * Chara * Zee Tee * Nanami Yasuri * Dio Brando * Yuka Kazami* * Mima** *Unofficial member **Not a member, but is welcome as one. Territories Trivia * While obviously being a front, many members of the faction indeed enjoy as well as discuss matters over tea. The faction itself holds a largest collection of tea in the known multiverse. See Also External Links * Associated Territories and Bonuses * Faction Followers, Vehicles, and Coffers * Charter and Rules * Faction Members * The Hunter's Dream on the Bloodborne Wiki Category:Factions